


CFD Family

by EmiQueenieArrow



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: AU, Cute, F/M, Family, Feels, Kids, Love, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiQueenieArrow/pseuds/EmiQueenieArrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kelly Severide actually goes to Spain. Casey's cousin Cyra Birch joins 51 as the new squad lieutenant. Casey has held a grudge for so many years, can he get over it and work with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Men. We have a new person for squad. They'll be coming today."

"I still can't believe Severide left." A squad member said with his feet on the table. Shay looked at him intensely before looking away. 

"Sorry I'm late." A short blonde woman walked in with a duffel bag over her shoulder. 

"No way." Dawson looked at Casey when he said this. 

"What? Who is it?"

"Matt." The woman had stopped dead in her tracks and just stared at the lieutenant. "Great." She didn't sound too happy. 

"Do you two know each other?" Chief looked at them intently but they didn't speak. "My office now." They followed him into his office and he shut the door. "What is it? Ex? Old business partner?"

"She's my cousin. And let's just say that part of the family doesn't get along with my side."

"And whys that?"

"They put people in key positions so that the rest of their family in the gang can get away with things."

"That is not true and you know it!"

Outside the office others were standing and watching through the glass. "I'm willing to bet one night stand." Mouch and Herrmann nodded together and continued to watch. 

Dawson's guess was next. "I bet it's a family member." No one seemed to agree. 

"No way. They don't even look alike in any way." Back in the office Casey was trying to convince the chief that she shouldn't stay at the station. 

"She can not be trusted."

"Funny. My rank says otherwise." She took a step forward and the chief put his hands up. 

"Enough. I don't care what problems you two have, work them out. Lieutenant Birch is staying because there is a shortage of people. Once we figure something out with the squad, I will transfer her back to her original station. Now get out." The chief sat down at his desk and the cousins left, passing the curious men without saying anything. 

Mouch was sitting on the couch with the squad lieutenant. "So. Birch."

"I have a first name you know."

"What is it Ms.Snappy pants?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's Cyra." 

"What?" He looked at her with doubt in his face. "That's not a name."

"Excuse me. Anything can be a name. There are people named after cars so my name isn't that weird. And isn't your name Mouch as in half man half couch?" Casey watched the two talking as he shook his head. 

"So who is she?" Dawson was putting her coffee mug in the sink. 

"Oh. Uh, don't worry about it. Okay?" He looked at her with a smile on his face. Her heart fluttered and she nodded even though she wanted to know who the mystery person was. 

The klaxon alerted the ambulance, truck, and squad to an accident. Birch ran to the squad and pulled on her turnout pants and boots before hoping in the passenger seat. The sirens were going and the horns were blaring as the emergency vehicles took off to the accident. Birch shook her head as she saw two people were ejected from their vehicles. She checked their pulses and shook her head. "Two DOA." Shay and Dawson nodded and they headed to the five car pile up. 

Birch kneeled by the door of the Camry that was crushed under the bed of the truck. There was a bloody teenaged girl crying. "Help me! Please! I'm stuck!"

"Hold on. I'm going to get you out." She inspected the door and saw that it wasn't too badly damaged. Although she had to use a little bit of extra pull, the door opened relatively easily. The girl reached for her but she had to stop her. "Wait, stop. Don't move alright?" Birch tried to stand up to call a paramedic but the girl clutched onto her arms. 

"No! Don't leave me!"

"I'm not. I need to get you a medic." The girls grip relaxed a little and Cyra stepped a little bit out of the wreck. "Shay! Dawson! I need a medic!" Shay answered her yelling. "I don't know if there are neck injuries."

"Alright. Go help the truck open up the doors to the SUV." Birch nodded and walked over the the SUV. Casey was waiting for the Jaws of Life to get the door open. There was a mother trapped in the driver seat but the kid was in the back seat. His voice was ragged and he was crying for his mom. Mouch was talking to him, trying to keep him distracted. Birch grabbed a Halligan bar and started to pry open the child's door. It popped open and Mouch picked him up. At the same time they had freed the mother and Dawson was checking her injuries. 

Mouch's name was called out so the lieutenant was left with the kid. "Hey. Come on now. Stop crying. They got your mom out."

"She's hurt bad. She might not get better." The kid was only about five years old and his face was breaking her heart. 

"That woman that is checking her for injuries name is Gabby. She is very good at what she does."

"Promise?"

"I promise." The kid wiped his tears and Birch looked at the cuts on his face. "These aren't bad." Shay was walking in the direction to ambulance 61. 

"Dawson!"

"Okay!" She helped the kids mother stand up where she walked her to the other ambulance before hoping in the back of 61. 

"Mommy!" The kid ran to her side as she rolled her neck around a little. 

"Brian!" Her arms latched onto her son. 

"Hey." Birch jumped and turned to face her cousin. 

"Holy crap. Don't do that to me."

"Sorry." He gave her a strange look. "I overheard what you said to the kid. How did you know who Dawson was?"

"I read everyone's files. I know about everyone in the station."

"Oh. Great." 

"How is the other driver?"

"DOA."

"Half of the people in this crash, dead." Her head started shaking and she walked off toward the squad. She had her elbow rested on the window as she covered her face. 

"Something wrong boss?" She looked at the driver. 

"No." Her face looked blank as she continued. "I never got to introduce myself. I am Lieutenant Cyra Birch and obviously I am taking Severide's place for a little while."

"Nice to meet ya. And on behalf of Station 51, welcome." Her mouth moved in a hint of a smile but it never showed. They got back to the station and Birch was sitting with the others in the common area. She was sitting with Mouch and Cruz on the couch. 

"Is there really nothing else on?"

"I get the same crap from Shay and Dawson. You are in a fire house full of men, we are going to watch football."

"Whoa there bucko. I was just going to say the Dolphins suck. We should be watching the Bears game." All the men looked at her but she was oblivious. Mills smacked the metal bowl he was mixing food in on the counter. She reacted to the noise and saw them. "What?"

"You like football?"

"Duh. My dad raised me like a boy. I thought that was pretty obvious." She raised an eyebrow at Mills. 

"Not really." She simply shrugged. 

"Whatever. You just don't know me well enough. Switch the game Mouch. Don't just sit there with your mouth open like that. It's gross, weird, and rude." He closed his mouth slowly and switched the game.


	2. Chapter 2

Cyra was walking down the hall when someone pulled her to the side. "Whoa. Seriously?" Birch pulled away from Casey but he held onto her arm tight. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk about this work situation. After shift, come over so we can talk."

"Fine. Whatever." She finally freed her arm and looked at him like he was some sort of freak. They walked into the common area and people stared. 

"Seriously. What is it between you guys?" Otis stood by the squad table in the apparatus bay. 

"Stay out of it. It's none of your business. Okay?" The fireman backed up with his hands up. 

"Sorry." He left her by herself. 

By the end of shift the tension was even worse. She was standing out by his truck. "Where's your ride?"

"Someone is borrowing it for today. I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine. Let's just go." They drove in silence to his house. Once inside she nodded. 

"Nice."

"It's enough." They stood in the sunlight streaming through the windows as a few cars passed by. "So let's get our problems out in the open."

"You are an arrogant, closed minded jerk that only sees the bad in my family which is hard! You pretend to be so great but you are nothing, especially to me!" 

"Your family has killed innocent people!"

"Some of them, yes. But the ones like me haven't done anything. I'm from a ranch in California. So get your head out of your ass and take a good look at what you've ignored. When was the last time that we just talked or caught up?"

"I can't remember."

"I can. We were 5 years old. Do you know how pathetic that is?"

"Yeah. I remember when I was 18 I got a phone call from your brother asking me to bail him out of prison."

"So a few of us chose the wrong path. There is still good in the family and you should be old enough now to see that. Don't act like your family doesn't have its flaws. Your mother did kill your father."

"We do not talk about it!" Matt ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. 

"Well I finished my rant. Your turn." She sat on the couch with her arms crossed.

"You think you know everything and you are always in some sort of trouble no matter what! You only think of yourself and that's it! You talk about home and family but at the end of the day you don't have your dream family. And you take that frustration out on everyone else. It's not fair. Now I'm done."

"Alright. Now we move on." Cyra was satisfied to just get her points out in the open.

Casey shook his head. "We need to talk more about this."

"What's the point? You've held a grudge for over 25 years. I seem to be the only one that tries to make some sort of connection with anyone on your side of the family."

"Excuse me? You're the one that insisted on being rude at the station!"

"Is that why you told the chief that he couldn't trust me!?"

"He can't!"

"See! This is what I mean! You don't want to fix it. No, no. You just want to make things worse!" 

"I do not. I want to fix things just as much as you do. Well, assuming you want to fix things." 

"Of course I do! Would I be here if I didn't?" There was a knocking on the door. Casey opened it and was taken aback. 

"Excuse me sir. Is there a problem here?" It was a police officer. "I was walking by and I could hear you two yelling. What's the problem?"

"We had no clue we were that loud. It's just a family thing."

"As long as you keep it down, we won't have any problems."

"We can do that. Thank you." The cop smiled and left the two alone again. "Bet you got nervous when he was at the door."

"Matt, I swear. See, that's the stuff you shouldn't say. We would get along so much better if you didn't."

"So what do we do now?" Birch checked her watch before opening the door and walking out onto the sidewalk. 

"I don't care how you treat me anymore." A sleek black car pulled up and the driver got out. He had brown hair and was very preppy and clean cut. "Hello Jonathan."

"Hey." He handed her a cup of coffee and they kissed before getting in the car and leaving. Casey put his hands out as she drove away. They fell back to his side and he went inside shaking his head. 

The next shift started like the others. Until Birch and Casey saw each other. "So. You do finally care about someone else besides yourself." Herrmann and Mouch watched them talk to each other in the hall with amusement at first. 

"But your head is still up your ass. So I guess things can't get better until you do your part."

The amusement faded. "Why do you have to be like this? Did prison change you this much?"

"Prison? I have never been arrested!"

"Your brother called me saying that you both had been arrested for carrying concealed weapons."

"That never happened. If it had, would I be here? Would I have this job? Probably not. Like I said before, think." Birch turned and saw the two snooping firemen. "What?" Her voice were harsh. 

For three shifts it carried on. Finally the chief decided to intervene. "Birch. Follow me." She followed him to the briefing room. She saw Casey sitting on the table. Before she could say anything the doors slammed shut and the other men were standing outside. "You two will work this out! You have to trust and respect one another to make this station function properly. You will be in this room until you fix things." He went to the door and they stood dumbstruck. Otis and Tony stood by the door with their arms crossed. Occasionally they would glance back into the room. The cousins sat across the table from each other. 

"We have to do this. The men look to us to be mature and forgiving. How does it look to them that we don't get along?"

"You're right."

"So let's start over. Forget everything that we know about each other and hold nothing against each other."

"I agree." She actually had a real smile on her face when she stood up and held out her hand. 

"Hi, I'm Lieutenant Cyra Birch of the Chicago Fire Department."

He took her hand and shook it with a huge smile on his face. "Lieutenant Matt Casey, truck 81."

"Nice to meet you. Do you enjoy working here?"

"I love it. I always wanted to be a fireman and I did it."

"Not the same with me. I grew up with different goals and went to college but somehow I ended up in the fire academy instead."

"Wait, really? What did you study?"

"Culinary arts. While I was in college I worked at an animal shelter too."

"I had no idea."

"Yeah, I'm actually just full of surprises."

"That's great."

They talked until the next run. The alarm went off and they ran to their vehicles. The building they arrived at was falling apart. There was screaming coming from one of the windows. "Birch and Casey on ladder." The truck was moved and the ladder started going up. Birch went first and when she got to the window a frantic woman nearly jumped out on her. 

"Whoa! Hold on. Calm down." She held onto the back of her shirt trying to keep her from moving too much. It didn't work. She fell over the edge. Birch reached down and grabbed onto her arm. The woman's screams alerted everyone to trouble. She probably weighed about 160 pounds and Birch was struggling to hold her up.

"Don't let go of me!!" She started trying to climb up Birch's arm. 

"Stop moving woman!" Casey tried to climb up farther. "Stay there Matt." Pulling her up, the woman made it onto the ladder underneath Birch. Cyra simply shook her head and returned to the window. There was a man coughing from the smoke and ash. "Sir! Over here!" He made his way to the window. "Turn around and start coming down slowly." He followed her instructions and they made it safely onto the ground. 

"My shoulder hurts. It's that fireman's fault!" The woman pointed to Cyra. 

"That's not something you hear everyday." Chief Boden shook his head in disappointment at the woman's rude and ungrateful behavior. 

"I guess she just doesn't realize it's her fault. If she hadn't jumped out at me and panicked maybe her shoulder wouldn't hurt."

"Yeah. Did you fix things with Casey?"

She looked at the chief, not expecting him to change to conversation so abruptly. "Things are going to get better. We definitely made progress. And maybe, if I can, instead of going back to my station I could work for 51 permanently."

He smiled at her. "We can talk about that later."

The chief walked away when Casey approached her. "Do you lift weights too?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind. Good job."

"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. It's a filler mostly. It gets better next chapter so hang in there!

After a few weeks, Cyra was officially transferred to 51. She was happy and normal while her and Casey grew closer. Then one day, she starts wearing long sleeves and staying quiet and to herself. Nobody knew what was wrong. They didn't even have a guess. 

Whispers started going around. The following shift she came in with a black eye and a cut on her lip. "What the hell happened to you, lieutenant?" Capp asked her when he saw her face. Casey looked up from the paper he was reading and stood up when he saw her. 

"It's none of your business Capp." She locked eyes with Casey. "I just had a little mishap with the stairs." Birch left before anyone could say anything. 

"That's impossible."

"Why do you say that Capp?"

"She lives in a one story house with her boyfriend and son." Casey had a new feeling of dread. He found her in the locker room staring at the floor in front of her locker. 

"Hey."

"What do you want?" He sat next to her and she flinched a little when he reached for her. 

"Jonathan did this, didn't he?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Capp told me you live in a one story house."

"So?"

"You didn't fall down any stairs. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. He didn't do anything."

"Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not because he didn't do it." The alarm interrupted the conversation. "Thank god." She ran out to her truck and climbed in while Capp started asking her questions. 

"You live in a one story house, what stairs could you have fallen down?"

"Shut up and focus on getting your turnout on."

It was another car accident but this time it was a car and a motorcycle. The motorcycle rider had his arm stuck inside the wheel of the car. The driver was panicking on the sidewalk. Cyra tried to figure out how the free his arm while Shay and Dawson started to treat him as best they could. Going under the car and using a flashlight Birch bit her lip. "Hows it look?"

"Shay, look." The paramedic crawled underneath and looked upward. 

"Okay. We need to tell Boden."

They got up from underneath the car stood by the chief. "His arm is completely mangled under there. I don't think there is a way to save the arm." Cyra put her flashlight away and put her helmet back on as she shook her head. 

Shay shook her head. "There isn't a way. It has to come off." 

"Squad and Truck, make sure no one can see especially the driver. Do what you have to Shay." They went to do their assigned tasks. 

"Alright, everyone back!" People didn't move very quick as Birch and Cruz pushed them back.

"Hurry, we don't have a lot of time. He's going into shock." Dawson called out. 

"Everyone back up now! We need room to work. Ma'am, go with Lieutenant Casey." Birch pointed the driver in the direction of Matt and he took her to stand behind the truck. The man let out a yell and some bystanders started regaining interest. "I said back up. So listen to me."

Finally the police arrived and helped with the crowd. Pretty soon the paramedics were speeding off to the hospital with the man who was barely alive.

"What do we do with the car? It's still got part of the arm in it."

"The police said they would handle it. We should get back to the station." Everyone had somber expressions as they got back in the house. The squad members sat at their table in the bay. 

"Chief can I talk to you in private?" Casey followed Boden into his office. "I'm assuming you've noticed how bad Cyra's injuries are."

"Yes. That seems like a lot for falling down the stairs."

"She lives in a one story. And we both know she's not clumsy in any aspect so her falling down steps is very unlikely." 

"Then how do you think she got hurt?"

"I think it was her boyfriend Jonathan."

"Why do you say that?"

"When I asked her about it she avoided looking at me and was kinda dodgy with her answers."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Can't you help? In any way? Like try talking to her."

"I can try. You know her better than any one here. You know she's stubborn."

"I have a feeling she'll listen to you."

"I'll try."

"Thanks." Casey went into the kitchen and sat down with Dawson. She was looking at a cat on her screen. "What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking of adopting a cat. The place is a little lonely."

"Oh that's nice. You seem like a cat person."

"And whys that?"

"You've both got an attitude." She gently hit him on the arm and kept searching.


	4. Chapter 4

"Has anyone seen Birch today?" Casey asked the men in the kitchen. 

"Nope. I haven't heard from her all day." Otis sat down with Mouch and sipped his coffee.

"You think she's sick or something?" Mouch was watching the football game but was still paying attention to everyone around him. 

"I would assume so. Why else would she skip work? How come chief didn't say anything? And where is her replacement?" Mouch shrugged and they all got quiet. 

It was an unusually quiet shift and it was calm until the end. They were all watching TV or talking at the table. The chief entered the room with a serious look on his face. "Casey, Cyra's been injured and you need to get to the hospital now." The lieutenant stood up quickly from his chair and went to get his keys. Once he was in his truck, he sped away to the hospital. 

"I'm here about Cyra Birch." The nurse behind the desk looked up from her file. Her face was sympathetic. "What happened? Will she be okay? Can I see her?" The nurse gestured for him to follow her into a small room with a few chairs and a table. 

"Has anyone updated you on the situation..." She waited for a name. 

"Matt Casey. I'm her cousin. And no nobody has told me anything."

"Ms. Birch was assaulted and has suffered some internal injuries from a knife."

His heart skipped a beat. "What? Is it serious?"

"One stab wound is on the back of her leg and the other was in her shoulder. The doctors have her up in surgery now. It appears she was left out overnight. Her blood loss was great so that poses a whole other group of issues." He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. "I am truly sorry about this."

"What are her chances?"

"Be prepared. Her chances are not looking good right now. The only things going for her are her age and her physical strength." Casey pulled gently on his hair. "I'll leave you alone to absorb all of this. If you need anything, I'll be at the desk but if not I'll check on you soon."

"Yeah, uh, thanks." 

The nurse checked on him once before he got up and moved to the waiting area. The rest of station 51 had arrived and they sat with him. Dawson held his hand. "She'll pull through. She's tough."

"I know."

Herrmann's phone rang and he got up and answered it. "Hey Cindy. I know I was supposed to come help fix up the house but, uh, Lieutenant Birch was assaulted and her chances don't look good so I was going to hang around here until you know." A pause as his wife talked. "Thanks. I'll call you later."

"Matt Casey?" A doctor wearing scrubs and holding a metal clipboard startled him. 

"Yeah? How is she?" He stood up and looked at the doctor. 

"We finished the surgery successfully but she's not out of the woods yet. Good news is her chances have increased." Casey breathed out. "You unfortunately can't see her until she is out of the ICU. Go home and get some rest. All of you or at least some of you. I'll call you, Casey, if anything happens."

"Thank you doctor." They shook hands and the doctor walked away. 

"Go home and take care of yourself Casey." Dawson looked at him in concern. 

"I better stay."

"Nah, we can stay for you. Me, Dawson, and Cruz will stay while everyone else goes home." Casey gave in and left. Mouch sat back down. "Do you guys think she'll make it?"

"She better. I mean her and Casey just started patching things up. It would crush him to lose her." Cruz eyes looked glossy like he was tearing up. "Plus, she's such an amazing person. A little sassy but what's to be expected."

"She was the only one that actually really understood sports. I can't go back to talking to you idiots about them."

"Gee, thanks bud." 

They kept waiting until Casey returned. When he did return, he had showered and he had a smile on his face "She's doing better than they expected. They moved her to recovery. I'm about to go see her."

"Has she woken up?" Dawson asked curiously.

"No but they said it shouldn't take her long." A nurse opened a door and he followed her back. Laying in a room by herself was Cyra. She was pale but otherwise okay looking. When Casey sat down, he put his hand over hers, being mindful of her multiple IVs.


	5. Chapter 5

"My head is killing me." Casey lifted his head and was relieved to see a very tired looking Cyra. She shifted a little but her face showed immediate regret. "Scratch that, everything is killing me."

"Oh thank god. You scared the crap out of me."

"Scare you? Never." She smiled before closing her eyes and leaning forward. The nurse entered and looked unhappy. 

"Lie back. Are you in pain?"

"Oh yeah. That's an understatement. I feel like I was hit by a truck."

"I'll get some more medication to ease the pain." She left once again and the cousins stared at each other. 

"What the hell happened?"

"I just remember being in an alley. Then I wake up here." Her eyes looked away and down. 

"Why do I feel like you aren't telling all of it?"

"Why are you so suspicious?"

"You like to hide things from me. Which hurts deep down." 

"Okay, so what. I get in fights in bars sometimes. No big deal." Casey's phone rang and he looked at the screen in confusion. He answered and put it on speaker so Cyra could hear. 

"Hey. Herrmann here. I was driving by your place and saw three dogs wandering around your street."

"What? Do they have tags?"

"What color are they?" Casey looked at his cousin in confusion. 

"I think one is a Rottweiler."

"Great. Yeah, those are mine. Jonathan must've left them out there."

"These things look nasty. Are you sure?"

"If you call them by their names they'll settle down. Vince, Bruno, and Axel." They could hear Herrmann calling their names. 

"What do I do with them?" Cyra bit her lip. 

"Put them in my yard." She looked at Casey, confused. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna force you to move in anyway. Someone has to take care of you every time you get hurt."

"Oh, I can't. That's your space. I don't want to invade."

"Please. You got it Herrmann?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to you guys later." He hung up and Cyra smiled. 

"Thanks. For everything you've done."

"I would do anything for family. But don't think I'm ignoring your fighting habit."

After three weeks she was walking in for her first shift since her attack. Everyone applauded when she walked in. She hushed them and laughed. "Feels good to be back." 

"I was about to say the same thing." It was Severide. Shay's first reaction was to hug her best friend while everyone else just stared. The man looked at Cyra intensely. 

"Awk." Birch glared at Otis. He mouthed sorry and she left the room with him in tow. "Dude, I'm really sorry." 

"I'm not mad at you." She nearly collided with Capp as she rounded the corner. 

"Sorry there boss."

"Severide is back. You should probably go welcome him." She went into her room and sat on the bed. There was a gentle knock on her door. 

"Can I talk to you?" It was Severide.

"Yeah." She avoided eye contact with the former squad lieutenant. 

"So. I know this is a kind of a weird thing with me being back and all. I was wondering if I could have my squad back."

"I'm glad you're back and with your friends but Squad 3 is my squad now. You are welcome to become a squad lineman."

"You can't actually think I'll give up my position."

"If you want a job here on this shift that's the only thing available."

Severide shook his head. "You are making a big mistake. You think because you and your cousin are so high and mighty at this station that you can do what you want. I'm here to remind you that you can't. I will get my job back. You'll see." He left and she knew exactly where he was going. Birch kept sitting on her bed staring at the wall. 

Severide took the position as squad lineman reluctantly. The first few runs he kept trying to make calls but Cyra would interrupt him. "Guys! We need to get the Jaws of Life!"

"Capp! Halligan now!" 

"What are you doing?" He grabbed at her arm. 

"You've lost your touch. There is fuel leaking." He stood in disbelief. 

It didn't stop after shift either. Severide stopped by the Casey and Birch residence to continue his long list of threats. "You will slip up and when you do, I will be right there to scoop up that job."

"Please, you aren't even qualified for that job anymore. It would go to Capp."

"I have connections." Just then Matt walked in with the dogs. They snarled at the stranger. The Doberman Pinscher and Rottweiler bared their sharp teeth while the Polish Hunting Dog crouched as if it were going to pounce on him. "Whoa." The usually fearless man faltered. 

"Meet Vince, the Doberman, Bruno, the Rott, and Axel, the Pole. They're mamas boys." Casey took off the leashes and they walked over cautiously to their owner and sat at her feet. 

"Do I need to mention to the board your families criminal background?" He tried to keep a brave face despite the three dogs staring at him.

"They haven't fired Matt yet. I don't know why they would do anything different for me." She crossed her arms and shook her head. "This obsession with getting your old job back will bring your downfall. Just don't drag everyone else down with you." 

"Do they trust you? Like really trust you? When it comes down to it are they willing to risk their lives for you? And are you willing to do the same?"

"Shut your mouth. I think you're forgetting I can get you fired. Until you calm down and act mature about this get out of this house."

"It's not yours, you can't tell me that! Isn't that right Casey?"

"You should leave." Severide looked shocked that his once friend now sided with his enemy. He left, slamming the doors behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Severide continued his Crusade. Every call he pulled riskier and riskier stunts. At one particular fire he went in with no plan and no information that could determine life or death. "I got him Chief." Birch ran in after him and followed him up the stairs. He stood in the middle of the room as it collapsed. She dove for him and caught his hand. "Oh my god, you weigh a lot." 

"What are you doing!? You'll get yourself killed!" He couldn't help but look down at the inferno that could burn through his turnout gear. 

"If you die, it won't be alone." Her grip only tightened as she started pulling him up. "Anytime you want to help that'd be great." He snapped out of his momentary daze and grabbed hold of the floor. They were surrounded by flames with no hoses. Cyra picked up a chair and threw it out of the window. "Get the vic now!" Severide picked up the burned teenager before heading out the window onto the ladder. Things were getting hotter. A random blast of fire made Birch disappear. 

"Cyra!" Severide yelled. The other firemen seemed frozen in shock. He hurried down the ladder and gave the victim to the Dawson before climbing back up. She was unconscious on the floor, her PAL monitor beeping at the lack of movement. He threw her over his shoulder and took her down the ladder. After a few seconds she took off her oxygen mask and started coughing. 

"Oh, that wasn't fun." She wiped off her forehead that was covered in sweat and ash. "Let's not do that again. In fact, if you do Kelly, your ass is on the curb." 

"Sorry Lieutenant Birch. I promise it won't happen again."

"Great." Another cough. "You're in charge of clean up." He raised an eyebrow. 

"After I just saved your life?"

"After I had to save you from your own idiocy, hell yeah." He followed orders and she noticed Mills staring. "Still wanna join squad?"

"Oh uh..." He left instead of saying anything. 

Life was better. Life was simple. The entire station was rocked with tragedy but also with success. 

"When are you opening the bar again?" Birch asked while eating right out of the ice cream container. 

"Seriously?" Dawson asked eyeing the nearly gone dessert. 

"What? Oh, sorry."

Dawson laughed. "Anyways, it opens... well, I don't know when. Matt helped me pick out a door so that's done at least."

"I'm excited to see this place. Maybe I should've invested."

"It's never too late."

"True. I could use a little extra cash. Having three good sized babies and a son isn't cheap."

Herrmann laughed. "Those things are huge. You should bring them to the station one day. As long as Pouch doesn't mind."

"Maybe. It seems only a few of the people here have met them."

"I've seen pictures. That's good enough for me. I'm more of a cat person." Dawson grabbed her cup of coffee before going to sit at the table. Chief Boden walked in and poured himself a mug. 

"So Chief. I was wondering if Birch here could bring in her little babies." Herrmann sat waiting for an answer. 

"What?" The chief obviously didn't know what he was talking about. 

"He means my dogs."

Boden nodded. "I don't see why not. Bring them next shift. I think Pouch needs some company other than Mouch." They all automatically looked at the two sitting on the couch together. 

At the end of the shift, Birch walked out to her car to wait for Casey. Looking over her shoulder she noticed Joe Cruz staring at her. "Hey Cruz." She waved and he nodded before walking to her. 

"Hey Lieutenant. I was um, never mind."

"You sure?" He nodded again. "Cause you don't look too sure."

"Want to go get drinks tonight?" He blurted out before looking away awkwardly. 

"Oh." Birch was taken aback. 

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I'll just go."

"Don't be sorry. I would love to get drinks."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. You have my number?" He nodded while a smile spread across his face. "Then text me later." Casey interrupted their conversation. "I'll see you later." They got into the car and Cruz went back to his own car. 

"What was that?"

She smiled. "We are going to get drinks tonight. Is that okay?" She only asked when she saw the look of doubt on his face.

"I know no matter what I say you'll go anyways. Just be really careful with him." Casey was really worried about the things Cruz has done in the past and what his brother was involved in. "I'm being serious."

"Okay. Whatever it is you're so afraid of about him, he'll tell me when he's ready."


	7. Chapter 7

Cruz and Birch had been dating for a month before he told her everything that happened with the gang. She sat and listened. "I understand why you did what you did. I remember when my own brother was in a tough spot and I understand that you were in the toughest of spots."

"You don't think I'm a murderer?"

"Of course not." He smiled and hugged her tight as they stood by the front door of Cyra's house. The dogs were barking and jumping on the other side of the door. "I'm not sure if you remember but Jonathan and I have a 13 year old son. He's with his dad right now and that's why I am always sneaking off when my phone rings at the station. I'm trying to get him back." 

"I remember you talking about him. Let me know if I can help in any way."

She nodded and obviously wanted to change the subject. "So Hallie's back and now Matt never seems to be home."

Cruz nodded. "Yeah. When he's at the station he's in like a haze or something. He's made us go to the hospital and that clinic a couple times while on shift."

"I'm not saying I don't like Hallie but he's kinda drifting. And that I don't like."

"No one does." Birch nodded at what Joe said and they entered the house together. The dogs swarmed them as they walked back to the kitchen and grabbed some beers. "Have you even seen him today?" He reached down to pet Axel between his ears. 

"No. I haven't. It's just all a little crazy. I don't know if I should say something. For all we know we could be doing the same thing but we could be totally oblivious." 

"Yeah but I don't think so." Vince started barking at something up front. "Vince!" The dog kept barking and almost immediately Bruno joined in. "What are they barking at?" They went into the front room and saw Jonathan standing by a car and a teenaged boy talking to him with a book bag on his back. He had dark hair that covered most of his face and he seemed to do most of the listening. 

When Cyra opened the front doors the dogs all ran out and greeted the teenager. "Hey Chad. How was your day?"

"It was good. How was your shift?" His face was gentle like his mothers but his build was like his fathers. Cruz stood by the front door and let them talk by the car. 

"It was good. Go inside while I talk to your father." He listened. When he got to the door and noticed Cruz, he smiled before brushing past him. "I didn't know you were dropping him off." She glanced up at Jonathan but looked down quickly.

"Take this." Jonathan handed her a folder and when she looked at the papers her eyes widened. 

"Why are you going me full custody? Just yesterday you wanted full custody." 

"I changed my mind. I realized I can't take care of him the way he deserves." He turned back to toward his car. "I'm sorry about everything that happened."

"It's over now. That fight really wasn't really your fault." He didn't look convinced.

"That guy your new boyfriend?" She didn't say anything. "He looks like a good person. I hope he makes you happy." With that, he left, leaving Cyra on the curb, watching him drive off. The dogs went back into the open doors and Cyra followed them. She handed the folder to Cruz with a big smile on her face. 

He pulled the papers out and read them quickly "This is amazing." She said before she laughed and pulled him into a hug. They went inside and saw Chad already raiding the fridge. They watched him from the dining room as they whispered to each other. 

"Go talk to him." She said.

Cruz's eyes widened "What? You aren't going to introduce me to him first?"

"Introduce yourself." She pushed him toward Chad gently. "Go." Cruz entered the kitchen and looked at what Chad was drinking. 

"You like Dr.Pepper?"

"Yeah. My mom and I are both addicted to it."

"I noticed. I'm Joe Cruz by the way." Chad nodded and started pulling things out of his backpack. It was a bunch of art supplies. A sketch pad, oils, colored pencils, and various paints. A few papers fell out of the sketch pad. Cruz picked one up. It looked almost like a photograph. It was Cyra in her turn out gear. "You did this?"

"It came out of my bag, didn't it?"

Joe laughed at the attitude he obviously got from his mother. "This is really amazing." 

"Thanks." Axel ran in and struggled to get Chad's attention. Chad was tall for someone his age and very quiet. He sat down and let the dog lick all over his face. Chad then put his head down and hugged the dog. Cruz was about to leave the room when a voice stopped him. "Make sure you keep my mom happy and safe. Please?"

He turned to the kid and smiled. "I promise I will." He went back into the living room to see Birch staring out the window. She flinched when Cruz wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Oh, you scared me. You know I hate that." She didn't seem too upset.

"Sorry." They stood in the quiet. "When are you going to bring him into the station?"

"Well I'm taking tomorrow off so I'll swing by with him and the dogs too. Pouch missed them last shift." There was a key in the door being turned. Casey walked in with Hallie. 

"Oh hey guys." He was headed to the kitchen but the dogs were excited he was home so naturally they jumped all over him. 

"Wait." He paused. "I need to talk to you about something real quick." He nodded and walked closer to her. "Chad is in there and he's had a rough day. I know things are going to be cramped but please try to make him feel welcome. I'll get another place as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about it. I can make it work. There is no need for you to move out."

She didn't look so sure. "We can talk about that later."

"Alright." He went into the kitchen. "Hey there Chad."

"Hi Uncle Matt."

"Nice picture. Wow, that's really amazing." He shook his head at the picture. "We should put that up at the station." Chad didn't respond. Instead, he kept drawing. "I'll try to set up your room the day after tomorrow. This place is getting a little crowded isn't it?" Again he got no response. Only a glance from the sky blue eyes. "I'll leave you alone to draw."


	8. Chapter 8

"You excited?" Cyra had Axel and Vince as they pulled on their leashes. 

"I guess. So you actually have people working under you?" Bruno stayed calm when he walked with Chad. 

"Yeah. But one of them hates that so let's not mention it."

"Okay. Do you think I could draw the squad?"

"Of course." They walked into the apparatus bay where Chief Boden walked out to meet them. 

"Lieutenant Birch." He nodded at her then turned his attention to the suddenly shy Chad. "You must be Chad. Welcome to station 51." He held out his hand and Chad shook it. 

"Thank you sir." 

"No need to call me sir. You don't work for me. Isn't that right Brich?"

"Yes sir." They smiled and walked into the common area. They let go of the dogs leashes and they immediately ran to Pouch. 

"Everyone, this is Chad Birch." Herrmann got up and shook hands with Chad. 

"Thanks Chief." He said very quietly as Herrmann went to go greet the dogs. Chad handed Boden the picture of Cyra. 

"Oh, wow. Look at this." A few men looked over his shoulder. 

"Where did that talent come from?" Otis laughed at his own comment as Cyra rolled her eyes. Cruz and Casey talked to Chad while he played with the dogs and Cyra sat at the table. "Seriously, you could work for the CIA. I mean, Capp's been to your house. How did he not notice him? Like wouldn't he have art stuff or Legos somewhere?"

"Just because you didn't know doesn't make it the best kept secret or anything. You knew. Right Capp?"

"Yeah. I was the first one from this station to meet him."

"See? Plus I talk about him all the time. Maybe if you actually listened you would know stuff."

"You might actually be right." He bit the cap of his pen. Shay and Dawson came in, talking about the run they were just on. 

"I can believe that guy had the nerve to call you a-"

"Whoa there Shay!" She looked at Severide in confusion. When she turned around she put her hand over her mouth. 

"Oh I am so sorry. I didn't know." She covered her mouth but Cyra shook her head. 

"No harm done." 

After an hour or so the Klaxons rang out and the station left. "Ready to go bud?"

"How come Otis didn't know about me?" He looked at her with a hurt expression. 

"I talk about you all the time. He's just not so good at listening sometimes. Oh, I forgot you wanted to sketch the squad."

"It's okay. Next time. Can you set up a class trip for next week?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Probably. Well I should say most likely."

"Cool. I want to show how cool your job is to my friends. They think all you do is drink coffee and eat donuts."

"Nope. That would be what cops do." They laughed. They got their dogs and started walking back out to the car. "So what would you like to do today?"

"I don't care."

"Well that's helpful."

When they got home, they both decided to get some sleep. Cyra was on the couch when Matt came through the door. He smiled and went up the stairs quietly before going to bed himself. When he woke up, Chad and the dogs were in the backyard. Cyra was drinking some coffee and just as he came down the stairs, the doorbell rang. He let Cruz in and they all sat in the dining room together. 

"So I know you really don't want me to move out."

"Why would you? I know it's a little crammed right now but I can fix it."

Joe cut him off before he could say anymore. "They'll be moving in with me. I was hoping you would help us move today and tomorrow. I know it's not what you really want to do on your days off so if you already have plans-"

"No I can. But are you sure? It's only been a month." Cruz look at Birch and smiled. 

"I'm sure."

"So am I." She held Joe's hand.

"Then I support you guys. Are you already packed?"

"Yeah. I don't have much. I already talked to Chad about it. So I guess lets go."

They moved in quickly and Chad already loved having his own room. He stayed upstairs while Cyra and Joe were sitting on the couch together. "You think Chad likes his room?"

"Oh yeah. Thank you so much for letting us move in. That was really really nice and I can't thank you enough."

"Of course. I'm happy you are here. It won't feel so lonely here."

"You don't ever have to worry about that again." She planted a kiss on his cheek before getting up.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few months were tragic but also happy. Hallie died in a fire in her clinic and there was an investigation going on. Birch watched her cousin from a distance and worried. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Cruz shook his head. "I don't know. I hope so."

"So do I."

Then Herrmann had kid number five, a boy they named Kenny. After moving in together, Cruz and Birch grew closer. It wasn't long before he got down on one knee and asked her the biggest question of her life. She accepted and they were happily engaged. 

Cruz was happy with his life. He had his beautiful fiance on his mind the entire shift while she was gone. Cyra had taken the day off and when he came home the next morning she was asleep on the couch with a piece of paper dangling from her fingers. He took it from her gently and looked at it. Her name was at the top and it was something from the doctors office. He noticed something that caused his eyes to widen. He looked at her peaceful sleeping face. Cruz gently pushed a few loose pieces of hair from her face. She stirred gently as she slept. Her eyes slowly opened. "Hey babe." She saw him holding the piece of paper and sat up immediately. "So? Is this good or bad?"

"Seriously? This is amazing! I'm going to be a father."

"I was going to call but I don't know. I wasn't sure how you would take it." She smiled brightly at him. "I already worked everything out with Boden. I'll be his secretary along with Connie until I can go back to shift. And he promised he wouldn't tell anyone."

"Well I say we go to Molly's tonight to celebrate."

"Of course. You sort that out. I'm going to start breakfast for Chad. Oh yeah, I haven't told him either." 

"How do you think he'll take it?"

"I don't know. He's kind of hard to figure out."

"Who is?" Chad came down the stairs and they turned to look at him. "What are you guys hiding?"

"So Chad. You're going to be a big brother!" Cyra covered her mouth and turned away. "Sorry. That was bad." Her son stood, frozen in his spot. 

"Bud?" Cruz looked at him suspiciously. "You okay?"

"It better be a boy. I can't deal with a sister." He then sat at the breakfast table and waited. Cyra looked a little shocked but went to make him eggs and bacon. 

"I'll set up the gathering for tonight, Cyra. Then I'm going to bed."

"Alright Joe." She checked her watch then looked at Chad. "I'll just take you to school. At least it's Friday." Chad nodded. 

"Could you talk to my class about firefighting things again? They all loved it the last time."

"Yeah. I don't have much else to do today."

Later that evening, Cyra drank her glass of water quickly at the bar. Otis looked at her oddly. "You okay there?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." He nodded and kept drying glasses. It wasn't long before everyone had arrived including a very tired looking Herrmann. 

"Out of all the kids, the last one has to be the one that never sleeps." 

"Hey, guys! Can I get your attention?" All the firemen, and women, of station 51 looked at Cruz. "So I have some very exciting news which is why you guys are gathered here. We're having a baby!" The room erupted into applause and shouting. 

"Yeah! A baby Cruz." Everyone congratulated the parents, well in Joe's case, soon to be. 

Casey appeared with a big smile on his face. "I'm happy for you guys."

Cyra gave him a sympathetic smile. "Thanks. How have you been Matt?"

"I'm hanging in there."

"If you ever want to talk just come over."

"Yeah." He looked away. 

"I'm serious Matt. Anytime."


	10. Chapter 10

"Chad. You need to focus." Cyra was cooking with one hand on her already large stomach. 

"I am, Mom." There was a hint of irritation in his voice. He was staring at the textbook, obviously frustrated. "I hate Algebra so much." 

Joe laughed from his spot on the couch. "Wait until high school geometry." Chad's frown deepened.

Cyra have him an exasperated look. "Really Cruz?"

"Sorry Birch." There was a knock on the door. Cruz got up to get it and was shocked at who he saw. "Leon." 

"Hey Joe." He quickly closed the door behind him. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if I could crash here for a few days?"

"You've been gone for so long. Every day I worry about you. You still doing stuff with the gang?"

"Why does it matter if I am?" 

Joe shook his head. "I risked everything for you. Are you done with the gang or not?"

"It's not that easy bro-"

"Don't even give me excuses. I am engaged and about to have my first kid. I can't have you coming around and putting my family in danger."

Leon walked back down to the sidewalk. "I thought I was your family!"

"You are my brother but even after I stuck out my neck for you, you're still running with the wrong people." Leon was walking away quickly. "Come back when you've finished with Flaco's crew." Joe walked back into his house and covered his face with his hands. He felt someone rubbing his shoulders so he reached up and took the hand in his own. Cyra reached up and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Gross." Chad was staring at them in disgust. 

"Oh don't act like you've never seen it before. Now keep working. By the way you got number 6 wrong."

"What?" She left the room quickly. "Can you help me?" Chad asked Joe quietly. 

Joe shrugged. "I can try."

As the day for Cyra was supposed to have the baby drew closer, she stayed home and caught up on sleep and other things. It was August and things were as busy as ever. Station 51 kept receiving calls late into the night. One was an apparent DUI car wreck with six cars involved. A child was the only person that was dead upon arrival. Cruz looked away as they covered up his small lifeless body. Herrmann was standing next to him shaking his head. 

"It's a damn shame. I hope that driver knows what he's done."

"He'll know. And he'll have to live with it every day." Cruz and Herrmann were called over to help free a trapped woman. After the accident Casey got in the truck and looked at his phone which was lighting up. 

"This is Matt Casey." Joe stared at him, wondering who was calling Casey at such a late hour. "Yeah, I'm with him right now. We'll be right there." He hung up and looked at Joe. "That was the hospital. Cyra's having the baby." He opened the door and Boden stared at him. "Joe's about to be a dad!" Everyone smiled and ran to their trucks. Cruz turned on the truck and the squad, truck, and the chief arrived at the hospital after a few minutes. Dawson and Shay were already there, waiting for them. 

"We know. Cruz, room 532." Everyone followed him as far as the waiting room. They filled most of the chairs as they all waited anxiously. They didn't have to wait long. Cruz walked out, carrying his turnout coat over his shoulder. 

"Come on guys. I mean you'll have to be quiet but come on." A few of them went down the hallway while most of them stayed behind. "Meet Lily Mattie Cruz." In Cyra's arms was a tiny baby in a pink blanket. 

"Congratulations Joe and Cyra." Chief Boden shook his hand. Cruz was grinning from ear to ear. Cyra had a faint smile on her lips but she was too exhausted to really speak. "We'll leave you guys to enjoy your family." They all left except for Casey. 

"Mattie?"

"Yeah. Cyra insisted we put Matthew in the name but since we ended up having a girl it changed to Mattie."

"Her middle name is after you. You've changed my life so much." Cyra finally spoke as she handed her newborn daughter to her awaiting father. 

"I'm honored guys." Casey smiled. "I'll leave you to it. And I'll call your house and let Chad know."

"Thanks Casey." He left them alone and shut the door, leaving with the rest of the station to finish the shift. Afterwards, Severide, Capp, and Otis returned to the hospital. Cyra was more alert and Cruz was still staring at Lily. "Hey guys. It's nice to see you now that I'm awake."

"Nice to see you too." Severide sat in the chair next to Joe. "So Cruz. Is your life complete?"

He glanced at Cyra before shaking his head. "Almost. Want to hold her?" He nodded and took her carefully into his arms. She moved her arm a little before settling back down. 

"She's so tiny."

"Yeah, she is pretty small. But at least she's perfectly healthy." Cyra's phone lit up and she answered the call. "Hello?" It was quiet. "You are a life saver. Whenever he's awake you should bring him by. He can just skip school today." The person on the other end talked before she thanked them once more and hung up. "Casey will bring Chad by later."

Two weeks later, Cruz was sitting at the table in the kitchen, staring blankly at nothing. "You look hung over Cruz."

"If only I was. I love Lily, I do, but she never stops crying. How did you go through this five times Herrmann?"

"One dad to another, my secret is learn to tune it out. If something's seriously wrong you'll be able to tell. Paternal instincts and all of that." Herrmann handed the exhausted new dad a mug filled with coffee. 

Severide laughed as Cruz drank the coffee quickly. "We'll keep the coffee coming for you bud. You look like you're going to need it."

"I do."

"So what are your plans for this weekend Cruz?" Severide and Shay sat waiting for his answer. 

"Since things are going to be super crazy, Cyra and I are just going to the court house to get married. And she's giving up the rights to Chad. He'll be a Cruz after that."

"Whoa. How does he feel about that?"

"He actually asked us about it. I was a little surprised myself."

"Wow. That's great. Right? That means he likes you." Severide gave him a friendly slap on the back. 

"I guess." Casey finally arrived and Cruz stood up to greet him. "Hey, can I talk to you Lieutenant?"

"Yeah. What is it?" They stepped out into the apparatus bay. 

"So I know Cyra was meaning to talk to you about this but she's been a little busy. We are going this weekend to adjust our wills and we were going to put you as guardian to Chad and Lily. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it is. Lets just pray it never comes to that." 

"Yeah. Thanks man." They shook hands and went to do their separate things. He smiled as he answered his ringing phone. 

"Where did you put that bottle?" 

Cruz's heart swelled a little when he heard her voice. "It's in the sink." 

She sighed. "Wow. Why didn't I think to look there?"

"I talked to Casey. He was okay with it."

"Oh that's what I was supposed to do. I appreciate you doing that. This weekend is going to be great." 

"As long as we're together as a family everyday is great."


	11. Chapter 11

"My life is complete now." Cruz planted one last kiss on Cyra's lips before leaning on the counter. They were both wearing gold wedding bands around their ring fingers. 

"No its not. You have to see Chad and Lily graduate college."

"Very true."

"Man, I really, really wish I didn't have to leave 51."

He frowned and shook his head. "But you'll be at your old station at least."

"It's not the same. I have to go back in two days after being off work for two months. Plus who knows what's happened at station 74, I mean I haven't been there in forever. Plus I'll be thinking about Lily and Chad all day." She got up and started washing the dishes in the sink. "But it's great that were on the same shift at least. That way we can all enjoy our days off as a family."

"Very true. Here, let me help." Right as he was about to grab the extra sponge Lily started crying. He paused and looked into Cyra's eyes before turning and going to her nursery. He picked up his daughter and sat in the rocking chair looking at her. "Come on. There's no need to cry." She looked at him with her shining, sleepy eyes. Her crying slowed and she just stared at him. The sides of her mouth twitched and a small smile formed. Cyra walked in at that exact moment and she bent down next to them. 

"That's her first real smile." Cyra put her hand on Lily's stomach and the grinning baby reached for her moms hand.

"Lily and Chad are the best parts about coming home. Besides you of course." Joe smiled at his wife as she smiled. 

The next day, Cyra walked into station 74. "Welcome back Birch." A tall muscular man greeted her first thing.

"Number one its Lieutenant. Number two..." She held up her turnout coat. It had her rank and new last name on it. 

"You finally found someone that could put up with you?" 

"Barnes, just because you couldn't get with this doesn't mean others couldn't." She walked into the kitchen to see the two other squad members, as lazy as ever. "Jackson, Afonin, attention." They simply glanced up at her. 

Jackson was a country guy that was sitting there with a camouflage pattern mug. "Hey there boss. Heard from Severide you were coming back. Said you were a pain."

"That's only because I took his job. Although, he got over that when I saved him from certain death."

"Ah. Cyra the hero. Heard you had a baby. How that going?" She almost forgot about Afonin's habit of skipping words.

"Great actually." She pulled out her phone and showed them all a picture. "So what's changed in your lives?"

Afonin laughed. "I had American girlfriend but things not turn out well." She patted the Romanian's shoulder. 

"You'll met that one girl soon. I mean why not? You're a hero." 

"I know. They are just so snobbish it seems. Maybe I look in wrong places."

"Quite possibly." 

The alarm rang out. "Truck 52, Engine 93, squad 7, structure fire. 5310 South Street."

They ran out to the squad and Cyra got into her seat. "Well this isn't how I wanted to celebrate coming back." 

"Better than sitting on our butts all day." She shook her head as they drove down the road. When they arrived she was pleasantly surprised. 

"Hey Station 51." 

Casey and Joe both smiled when they saw who it was. But Casey remembered he had to give his men orders. "Alright. Let's get going. Herrmann, Cruz. You're with me." Severide also joined the group. 

Cyra pulled her air tank on. "Afonin, lets back them up." The group started toward the building. Cyra was walking next to Severide. "I see you got your old job back."

"Yeah. I actually wish you were still at 51 though."

"Nah. You don't need me. At least not all the time." They all put their masks over their faces and went into the burning building. "Fire Department, call out!" There was no sound of a human voice. Suddenly they heard a cough from the staircase. Lying on of the landing was a woman coughing on all the smoke around her. Cyra and Afonin helped her to her feet and helped her slowly down the stairs while 51 kept going up. Making sure Dawson had the woman taken care of they ran back inside and up the first flight of steps. The others were coming out of room and right before Cyra was going to call out, the ceiling fell down and everything from the floor above came with it. "Joe! Matt! Are you okay?"

"Yeah we're all fine. You?"

"We are fine comrades." Afonin answered as Cyra was too busy looking for a way to get to the men. There was a groaning from the floor above them and another part of the floor fell. "Cyra!" She tried to get out of the way but she wasn't fast enough. Afonin got in between the flaming wooden beam and Cyra. They both fell and were underneath its crushing weight, both unconscious. Afonin was half covering Cyra. The PALs activated and that caused the men of 51 to work faster. 

Casey tried to keep his fear under control. "Chief, Cyra and Afonin are down. We can hear their PALs going off but we are still trapped."

"Casey, the stairs are out. Mills and Capp are getting ready for the ladder now. We will get all of you out."

Cruz and Severide were trying to push through the debris while Herrmann looked at it, trying to find a space for visual. He dropped to his stomach and shook his head. "It's a flaming beam." Casey grabbed his radio. 

"They're pinned under a burning beam."

"Mills, Capp, Barnes and I are coming up right now." 

"Come on!" Cruz was getting frustrated and more agitated as every second passed. He paused when he heard voices. He calmed down slightly but it didn't stop him from trying to get out. 

"Barnes! Help Mills!" The squad member helped pull up the beam while Capp and Boden pulled the two people from underneath. They dropped it once their friends were free. Boden picked Cyra up and carried her to the window while Barnes and Capp carried Afonin. Mills was left to help the others.

Once the two injured fireman were getting medical treatment, Capp and Boden were watching, still breathing heavily. "The way they were trapped made it look like that guy was trying to protect Cyra."

"You seem surprised." Shay and Dawson were quickly getting to ambulance with Afonin. Other paramedics were taking care of Cyra but she was definitely in better shape than her friend even if she was unconscious. Finally the others came down the ladder. 

Cruz was at her side but just then the medics loaded her into the ambulance. After a quick exchange he got into the back with them. Casey walked over to the chief. "How is she?"

"So far nothing seems to be majorly wrong. She had a hard hit. But her squad lineman is another story. He looked like he was trying to protect her and ended up taking the real damage."

"That's what usually happens when you try to protect someone in a dangerous situation." Jackson was standing with Barnes behind him. "Excuse us." They went back to their squad and Casey looked at them with a curious expression. 

"They seem a little off." 

Severide shook his head. "It's the first day their boss is back and she and a close friend of theirs are in the hospital. They have every right to be a little cold."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for heart break... just a warning. -Arrow

"Afonin, finally I get to meet you. And we aren't in a burning building." Cruz shook his hand. "Good to see you standing."

"Yes well am glad to be standing." He followed Cruz into 51's common area where he sat at the table. It had been two weeks and while Afonin had scared Cyra and her station he pulled through mostly okay. 

"When do you get to go back?"

"Should be no more than few days."

"Good to hear. Thanks for what you did for Cyra. It means the world to our family and everyone here."

"Well that is fireman code is it not? To protect our friends in arms?"

"Yeah, you're right. Coffee?"

"Please. How is Cyra? I have not seen crazy woman since three days ago." Everyone in the room laughed including Cruz. 

"She's fine. Back to work. Unfortunately."

"Why is it unfortunate?"

"I wish she would have a safer job."

Afonin shook his head. "It makes her happy. Yes it dangerous but she loves it."

"You're right. And I know that." 

The alarm went off. "Squad 3, Truck 81, Engine 51, Ambulance 61, assist companies at 61046 Spirit Avenue."

"We'll be back." 

Afonin waved them goodbye. "I shall go and walk dog!" He shouted as Joe went out to the truck. 

The scene was horrible. Three warehouses were on fire and firemen were coming out with victims or with their brothers and sisters in their arms. Cruz parked right next to a squad and when he saw the number his heart stopped. Jackson came running out of the building and he quickly pulled a Halligan from the truck. "Where is Cyra?"

"We need help." Cruz put his oxygen tank on and ran into the flames. Severide and Casey followed close behind. They were led to the back of the warehouse. A whole wall had fallen down. "She's under there." 

"Oh God." They started digging through the rubble. Casey caught sight of her tank. Severide helped him pull all of the drywall and framing off of her. Casey froze when he saw a pool of blood around her. Severide found the source and immediately put pressure on the area underneath her heart. 

"Casey." He stood frozen. "Casey! I need your help!" He wasn't going to move. "Jackson! Over here!" He joined the two lieutenants and he put pressure on her wound while Severide checked the rest of her body for injuries. "Alright. We have to go now." Finally Casey came back to the world and helped Severide pick up Cyra. "Cruz!" They started going back toward the ambulances knowing he would catch up at any second. They got her onto a gurney as Cruz came running out of the building. 

"Shay, put the pressure on it. I have to get dressings." Dawson ran toward the ambulance. Severide and the others were panting and when Severide looked down, he saw his turnout coat covered in her blood. 

"Dawson hurry!" Shay reached up to her neck and felt for a carotid pulse. "Dawson!" She finally returned with all the supplies she needed but now she was concentrating on keeping her alive. Joe ran to Cyra's side and took her hand. 

"We're losing her!" Dawson stood on the gurney and started CPR. Shay shook her head. 

"No. Dawson, stop." She kept going. "Dawson!" The paramedic shook her head but stopped. 

"She can't..." Her voice disappeared and she covered her face with the crook of her arm. 

Joe shook his head and rested it next to hers. He started shaking but no one said anything. Casey looked like he was going to fall to ground. He kneeled and put his helmet down. Jackon fell to his hands and knees while Severide mirrored Casey, putting his arm around Casey's shoulders. Boden caught sight of them. When he saw Cyra's body he shook his head. "No." The paramedics looked up at him with tears in their eyes. "You have to save her! Come on!"

"Chief, we tried. There isn't anything we can do." He approached them. 

"An arsonist started this fire and has taken the lives of 6. I do not want her to be number 7!" 

"I'm sorry." The fire was mostly out and the relief stations were getting ready to leave. "I'll go call it in." Shay pulled off her gloves and went to the ambulance. The rest of the station came over to the others, looking for their chief to get orders. 

"Hey Chief. What..." Herrmann caught sight of the lieutenants covered in blood, staring at the ground blankly. There was silence from that point on. 

While stations 51 and 74 waited for Cruz and Casey at the hospital, Severide sat and looked around. Every once in a while he would look down and see the blood. Eventually he ripped off his coat and threw it on the floor. Shay put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Why couldn't she be the one that lived against all odds?"

"She did that once remember? After she was attacked. For a while after that I looked at her like she was a zombie or something." Shay's mouth twitched but stopped almost immediately.

Casey came out and faced his friends, Hell, his family, and shook his head. "Boden, we are going to need some time off."

"I tried Casey. I really did." Severide let a single tear fall down his face. The first one anyone had seen in a while. "I'm sorry."

"You tried. You did more than I did."

"Should we go get Chad?" Otis asked quietly. 

"Yeah I was just about to ask. I would like to go but-"

"I'll drive you." Otis stood up. 

At the school, Casey's expression was still hard and it looked like he hadn't even really been able to absorb the news. "Hey there Lieutenant Casey. Do you need Chad?" He nodded and the secretary looked at him curiously. "Are you okay?" He ignored her and sat on the couch to wait.

"Hi, my name is Brian Zvonecek. I need to talk to the principal. It's urgent." 

"Alright. Follow me." The fireman sat in the office, waiting in his turn out pants and boots. He only had to wait for a minute before the balding man walked in and sat at the desk. 

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. My name is Justin Smith."

"Brian Zvonecek." They shook hands. 

"Can I help with something? The only thing I know is Chad Cruz is involved."

"We had a huge fire today and when our station got there, they had to search through rubble to find Lieutenant Cyra Cruz. She fell in the line of duty."

Mr.Smith covered his mouth and sat quietly. "I am so sorry for your loss. I've already called Chad up here. Do you need a room or something to tell him?"

"We'll be taking him to the hospital to see his stepfather."

"Okay. Let Mr.Cruz know how sorry we all are."

"Of course. Thanks." When he returned to the front of the office, Casey was staring at Chad as he was standing in front of him, looking at him with a blank expression. "Hey Chad. Let's go." The trio headed for the doors. 

"Are you okay Uncle Matt?" He didn't say anything. The ride to the hospital was quiet and tense. As soon as they got there Otis took him up. Chad looked very concerned and scared when he saw Station 51 and Station 74 all sitting there. "What is it?" Joe was standing at the end of the hallway. Casey walked him to his step father and then all three of them disappeared into a room. 

"Chad. Your mother was so brave and she saved so many lives. All of those people are alive because of her. Just remember that." Joe stopped when he saw Chad's facial expression. He was scared and confused.

"I don't understand. Why are you telling me this?"

"Your mother fell in the line of duty today." Tears started flowing down his cheeks as he shook his head. "We tried to save her-"

"No! You promised you would keep her safe! You lied to me and now my mom is dead!" He pulled open the door and ran out, Casey going after him while Cruz sat crying. Herrmann grabbed hold of him before he could get past them. Chad collapsed into Herrmann's arms. The fireman comforted him while he cried. Everyone could make out what the heart broken teenager was saying. "He lied. He lied to me. He said he would keep her safe." At that moment everyone's hearts broke in two. Severide kept his eyes on Chad as he hugged Herrmann. He picked up his turn out coat. 

"Chief." When Boden caught sight of what he was holding he shook his head. 

"I'll get someone to take all of the... someone can burn that for us."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More feels guys. -Arrow

Life was slowly passing. Joe Cruz stood in his kitchen staring at the many meals people around him had prepared. He hadn't seen Chad in three days. The only indication he was still around was the occasional thump of something falling to the ground. Someone knocked on the front door and Cruz opened it. He blinked at Casey and let him in. The dogs didn't even bother getting up. It was almost like they knew something was wrong. "Have you heard anything from Antonio?"

"No. I assuming you know what the police are saying about her death?"

"Yeah. That it was murder. That someone lured her over there. Why would anyone do that? Who is that sick and twisted?" Cruz had to stop himself from getting too worked up.

"I don't know. But when we find him he will pay for what he's done." Casey saw the kitchen behind Cruz. "Wow."

"Yeah. There's too much. Take some of you want. We won't eat it all." Cruz looked up toward the upper level. 

"Have you seen him at all?"

"I haven't seen him in three days. He'll eat when he thinks I'm asleep."

Casey looked slightly taken aback. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Honestly, not as much as I should. I can't help but think about how this crazy murderer is still running around."

Casey shook his head in agreement. "I know they will catch the guy. But you can't let yourself go. You have two kids to care for."

"I know. Where the hell is Jonathan?"

"I've called him eight times. He won't answer. I have left him messages so I hope he'll show up." 

"Chad is right you know." Casey looked at Joe in confusion. "I did promise him and I failed him. I failed her too and I have to live with it until I die."

"You didn't fail. No one failed." 

Later that week, Cruz was walking the dogs when his phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Cruz, it's Antonio. I need you to get down to the station right now." He hung up and went home. 

"Thanks for watching Lily." The old woman smiled at him and nodded. He headed to his car and drove to the station. He approached the front desk. "I'm here to see Detective Antonio Dawson. My names Joe Cruz."

"Right. Come with me." He followed the less than happy desk sergeant to the room that Antonio was in. 

"We've got the guy who started the fire."

"Who is it?"

"It's Leon."

His heart stopped once again as he sat and tried to digest the news. "Are you sure?"

"He admitted it on tape. He caught the buildings on fire and called out when he didn't need help." It was quiet while Joe stood thinking. 

"Can I talk to him?"

The detective looked reluctant. "Fine. He doesn't know who he's killed. I'll let you tell him." He followed Antonio to a room with a table. Leon was handcuffed to the metal table as Joe walked in. "I'll be outside. Don't try anything Joe."

"Hey Joe. I don't know what them cops were talkin about. I didn't kill no one especially a fireman."

"Are you positive you didn't lure a fireman to you then ran when a wall fell on them?"

"Yeah. I think I'd remember that." 

"Stop this stupid game. I was at the fire. That firefighter was my wife and because of you she ended up getting impaled by the framing in the wall." 

Leon's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. How was I supposed to know it was your wife?"

"It doesn't matter. You shouldn't have done it anyways. I told you to get out and I gave you the chance. But you ignored it and now you've murdered 7 people."

"You havta believe-"

"She had two kids and they'll never see their mother again. My daughter won't even remember her mother." Leon didn't say anything as he looked nervously around the room. "I'm done. Have fun getting what you deserve." Joe threw open the door and stormed out of the precinct. 

Then his cell phone rang again. "Hello?" 

"Hello Mr.Cruz. This is Mr.Smith. It seems your stepson has gotten into a fight with another student. I would like to discuss this with you further if we could."

"Yeah. Um, yeah, I'll be there is like 15 minutes. Thanks." He hung up his phone and put a hand on his head. "Dammit!" He walked to his car and quickly drove to the middle school. He was shown to the principal's office at once. Sitting in one of the chairs was Chad. He was looking at his feet, his hair hiding his face. 

"Thank you for coming so quickly Mr.Cruz."

"Yeah no problem."

"As far as we can tell Chad and another student were walking to their next class when he said something that upset Chad. Then Chad punched him in the face and tackled him to the ground. The other student was sent home with a bloody nose and black eye."

Joe's jaw dropped and he looked at Chad. He didn't even flinch. "I... I don't even know what to say."

"Since there have been some traumatic experiences recently-"

"You mean my mom getting murdered." Joe shook his head. 

"...we won't be putting this altercation in his file. The family of the other student agreed to not press charges. But, Mr.Cruz, if this does happen again we have no choice. He will be suspended for five days."

"Yeah of course. Thanks for telling me about this. He can go home right?"

"Yes." Joe stood up and shook Mr.Smith's hand. "Good day." Joe left with Chad in tow. The ride home was silent. Chad didn't say anything as Joe thanked the neighbor for watching Lily. 

"What the hell Chad? What were you thinking?"

"He was being a jerk! He said if mom had stayed home and in the kitchen like every woman should, she wouldn't be dead!"

"And you actually listened to him?"

"It just got to me okay! I don't know. It's no big deal."

"Yes it is. You can't do stuff like that!"

"So? You don't have to take care of it! You're not my dad!"

"You're right, I don't have to deal with it. But I do. Instead of shipping you off to the system, I keep you here with me and your sister. I know I'm not your dad but where is he? Matt and I have been calling him since she died and he hasn't answered his phone. So looks like I'm the only one you got now bud!" Chad threw his bag on the floor and ran up the stairs. The door slamming woke up Lily. She started crying and Joe sighed. He went to the nursery and picked her up. As he was quieting her down, he pulled out his phone. 

"Herrmann here."

"Hey. It's Joe Cruz."

"Oh hey buddy. How are things?"

"Things are falling apart with Chad and I don't know what to do. They don't have book on how to deal with emotionally crushed teenagers, do they?"

"Not that I know of. What did he do?"

"He punched and tackled another student after they said Cyra should've been like every woman and stayed in the kitchen."

"Hey, if I were there I would beat the crap out of him myself."

Cruz smiled. "That's what I was thinking. But I really don't know what to do. I am struggling to handle Chad. I don't know how to help him."

"I think you need to deal with her death first. It's a hard thing to do and you are a new parent. You can't balance it. I think you need a few days by yourself. How about I come and take care of Chad and Lily while you go see a counselor or something."

Cruz paused for a moment. He didn't want to leave his kids right now. It had only been a week. After the funeral, Chad disappeared and Cruz just wanted to help him. But Herrmann was right. He had to take care of himself in order to help the kids. "If you don't mind, that would be great."

"No problem. Just call me later." 

Herrmann stayed at the Cruz home while Joe went to talk to some people. "So why have you come to me?"

Cruz situated himself on the couch and looked at the grief counselor. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't know how I'm supposed to handle her son. How am I supposed to help them when right now I don't feel anything? I don't really feel angry at my brother for killing her. I don't feel sad anymore about her death. I don't feel scared now that I'm alone. I don't feel human anymore and I don't like what that does to me."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sad and happy feels for you. -Arrow

Casey waked through the graveyard, red flowers in his hands. He saw someone sitting in front of Cyra's grave. It was Severide. Casey froze out of his line of sight. "The guys are still trying to get used to seeing my face at the beginning of the shift and not yours. And you had great leadership skills. The men followed all of your orders, you knew your stuff, but I guess I wish I could've learned more from you." He paused for a second. "We really miss you. I really miss you." 

Casey finally cleared his throat and Severide turned to look at him. "Hey Kelly."

"Matt. I didn't know you were here." Matt kneeled next to her grave and put the flowers down. Every time he read the grave, it was like a knife was being driven through his heart over and over again. 'Cyra Cruz, mother, wife, hero, and one damn good firefighter'.

"How are you?"

Kelly shrugged. "I'm okay. I mean, I guess. I just wasn't expecting this to be so hard."

"Yeah. It's hard, you know, looking at Chad and Lily. They look so much like her and Chad has the same exact attitude and they like the same things."

"Have you heard anything from Joe?"

"Not really. He's having a hard time, trying to juggle his grief and the kids."

"I wish I could help him but I don't know how."

"I think it's enough just to let him know that we are here when he needs it and that he has all the time he needs."

Severide nodded. "Has he even been out here yet?"

Casey sighed. "The station decided what was on the headstone that day you were out sick. He showed up for the funeral then disappeared." The men both stood up and walked toward their cars. 

"If you need anything, just call me Matt."

"Thanks. I'll see you next shift. Take care of yourself Severide." 

The next day, the men started pouring in to start the shift. Casey walked into the day room and was shocked to see Cruz sitting at the table. He didn't have any expression on his face. "Joe. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I had to get out of the house, I had to get back into routine." He avoided looking over at the couch that Cyra and Mouch watched so many football games on. 

"Joe, it's been two and a half weeks." Severide walked in and shared the same expression of shock that Casey had. "I think we should talk to Chief. Come on." They stood up and walked in the Chief's office. Boden was apparently unaware that Cruz was there.

"Why are you here?"

"Chief, Lieutenant, the truth is I'm tired. Tired of sitting at home, doing nothing. I can't do that forever. At some point, I have to get back to normal life the best that I can."

"I understand you, Joe, I really do. But you have to allow yourself time to grieve and time to get better, for lack of a proper way to say it."

His tired, sad, and heavy eyes looked into Casey's. "I cannot get better. I lost the love of my life and I will always feel like a part of me is missing. So you could give me all the time in the world and I won't be better by your standards. Please, just let me do my job." 

Casey only had to take a moment before he nodded. "Okay, fine. You're back. If you need anything, don't hesitate." 

Cruz nodded before excusing himself and leaving the office. Boden raised an eyebrow at Casey. "Are you sure that this is the right thing to do?"

Matt shrugged and frowned. "No. But I do know I can't let him sit down at home and sit in his sorrows. He's having a hard enough time dealing with Chad's grief."

"Keep an eye out for him. There is no way of telling what is going through his mind."

"Yeah, of course." Matt left the office and returned to the day room where he saw Otis and Herrmann talking to Cruz. His face had a smile but his eyes still had the same sadness.

~Three Months Later~

"Chad! It's time to leave! We are already late!" 

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." Chad came running down that staircase, grabbing the backpack from the side table. Joe was holding the door open and Chad ran out. Joe smiled and shook his head as he grabbed Lily's car seat. The baby was the happiest baby Joe had ever seen. They drove to Matt's house where he and Gabby were sitting on the front porch with coffee mugs in their hands as they waited. When they saw the car pull up they walked down the steps. 

"Hey Matt, Gabby."

"Hey Joe." The backseat door of the SUV opened up and Chad hopped out. He went around the back and let the dogs out. They took off toward the house with Chad in tow. Joe opened the other backseat door and Gabby saw Lily sleeping in her car seat. She handed her mug to Casey.

"She gets more adorable every time I see her." Gabby unhooked the car seat and took it out of the car. She took her inside, fawning over her as she walked. 

"Thanks for doing this man. I mean, moving houses has not been fun. I don't know why we have so much stuff. I really need this break." Cruz gave Casey a slap on the back.

"Yeah, no problem. You know I like taking care of them. Being around Chad is like having a little more time with her."

"I know." He nodded. "I'll be back for them around dinnertime."

"Perfect. Gabby wanted to make dinner and you know she always makes more than enough for the two of us. We'll see you for dinner." He nodded and went back into the house, two coffee cups in his hands. Joe looked back up at the house and saw Gabby talking to Chad, the two of them laughing. 

It was time for him to make his own peace with what happened. He walked slowly through the headstones until he reached hers. He took a deep breath as he looked at the grave, his heart nearly stopping when he saw her name. He got down on the ground and sat at the foot of her grave. "Cyra." Just hearing his own voice saying her name made his eyes well up with tears. "I'm just now coming out here to see you. I just couldn't make myself do it any earlier. I'm a little ashamed but I know you would tell me it's okay, that I should deal with my grief my own way. That's what I loved about you. You were so understanding. It boggled my mind how you could have enough patience to deal with what you had to deal with. I guess that's just one of the reasons you were so amazing." He roughly wiped a tear away. "I want to tell you about the kids. Chad started playing soccer and they practice during the summer as well as through the season. He's loving every second of it. He's also joined the art club which is less so his style." Cruz laughed. "Apparently they paint too much for him. He prefers using pencil. He drew the most amazing picture of the squad and all of it's crew, from memory. He got every single detail down pat. Boden sent it to headquarters and they put it on the web page. Looks like we have a modern day da Vinci." He pulled two pictures from his wallet. One was of Lily and the other was of Chad. "And Lily. She's growing so fast and I just want her to stay little forever. I don't want her to ever turn into a child. She needs to just stay a baby forever. But now she can sit up by herself almost. She leans a little but it's getting better. She has started making more noise than usual but she is still the best behaved baby in the world. I can take her out to dinner and she will stay quiet and content the entire time. And she sleeps most of the night now which is a huge relief."

He took a second to breathe and shake his head. "I miss you Birch. I wish you were here for all of these things, to see our kids grow. When you were gone at first, I couldn't get a handle on things. I was getting a few hours of sleep, maybe one meal a day, and I was being pulled in ten million directions by the kids. But I've gotten used to things now." He took a deep breathe. "I miss you so unbelievably much. I miss your laugh. I miss your smile that could literally brighten my day. I miss your beautiful eyes looking at me and that smirk you always gave me. I miss you being here. And I failed on my end. I promised to take care of you and keep you safe. I made that promise to your son and to myself and I failed." He couldn't stop the tears from pouring out of his eyes now. "I don't know why I keep going some times. I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know if I am doing right by our kids. I don't have anyone to tell me what to do or reassure me that I am doing the right thing. You always seemed to have a plan or idea for everything. I miss having that sense of security, the sense that you gave me. But I know I can't just shut down and forget my responsibilities. I have to take care of the kids and make sure they will have a future. I keep living for you, my beautiful Cyra." He rubbed both of his eyes and wiped his face off with his shirt. He decided to just sit there until he was ready to go. He was debating whether or not he really wanted to leave or not but he heard heavy boots walking toward him. He turned around and saw Severide holding a six pack of beer. 

He saw Cruz and almost turned around. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't know you would be here."

"No, it's fine." 

Severide held up the six pack. "Want one?"

"Yeah, sure." He handed him a bottle and they sat together in front of the grave. "Do you come out here often?"

Kelly shrugged. "Two or three days a week. I bring some beer and just talk to her about the station and the squad. After stressful shifts, I come out here and rant. Then I play this stupid game in my mind where I try to think of what she would say. It's usually something like 'don't be a bitch, Kelly, you run that squad. Don't take that crap from them'."

Cruz laughed. "That sounds exactly like something she would say. She didn't do that cute little girly advice. She gave you the cold, cold truth."

"Without hesitation, of course."

They both laughed then took drinks from their beers. "It's going to sound so dumb, but I didn't know you two were very close."

"At first, I hated her. She took my job after I was the idiot that left. Then she saved my life and showed that she wasn't going to take any nonsense from me. We went out a few times to get beers and talk about rescue strategies. I learned a lot from her that I will probably use for the rest of my career and possibly my life. So, even if she's not here, I like to bring her favorite beer and let her know that she's still a part of this family. I made myself a promise that I would give Chad his first sip of beer when he's 16 and make sure Lily's middle school formal date is a good guy and make sure he knows that if he breaks her heart, I'll break his hand"

"Those are things I'm supposed to do."

"Hey man. You know I care about you, Cyra, and the kids. The station is family. The kids have the most aunts and uncles to protect them and support them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Actually, Herrmann mentioned the school was having some art show and I was going to ask if Chad has any pieces on display?"

"All of his pieces are for auction. His teacher allowed him to sell his to raise money for the National Fallen Firefighter Foundation.

"Hey, text me the details and I will be there with my cash waiting." Cruz glanced over at Severide. 

"Thanks for being her friend and mine."

"No problem." He checked his watch. "How long have you been here?"

Cruz checked his own. "Three hours. I better get going. I don't know if Casey wants to keep the kids much longer. I'll see you around Severide."

As Cruz got up and walked away, Severide shouted after him. "After next shift, you and I are going to Molly's."

Cruz gave him and thumbs up and watched Kelly toast his bottle with Cyra's headstone before he propped a beer up against it. 

Cruz knocked on Matt's door. "Come on in!" He walked through the door and saw Gabby setting a plate in front of Chad and at an empty spot. "Perfect timing Cruz. Matt just finished cutting up the steak. Come and sit down." He sat next to Chad who was happily munching on a carrot. 

"Hey, Dad, do you think I could to get pizza with the team after my next practice?" Cruz was slightly shocked that Chad just called him Dad. He tried to hide the shock as he made eye contact with Gabby who was grinning ear to ear. 

"Yeah. Well, it depends on if I am cool enough to go with you."

"I think you're pretty cool. Most of my friends parents are accountants or teachers which is pretty lame but you're a firefighter which is like twenty cool points in my book. And you are much cooler than Jonathan. He used to get into too many fights and sometimes his debts would end up getting my mom put in the hospital like that one time she went missing for day then she was out of work for a few weeks. But anyways, you are cool. Which you will never hear me say again." Matt was frozen in the opening to the kitchen. He was holding a bowl of mac and cheese but he had heard what Chad said. The puzzle pieces just snapped into place and Matt suddenly understood why she got into fights.

Cruz wanted to ask Chad about it but decided against it. "Uh, well, thanks for that compliment. I will remind you that you said that when you are older."

Gabby smiled and opened the apple baby food and put it on Lily's tray. Matt managed to regain control of his muscles and he placed the food on the table before sitting next to Chad and Gabby. Gabby gave Lily a small spoon full of the apples. Cruz looked around the table and realized how lucky he was despite the tragedies in his life. He had great friends that he'll have for life. He has his son that was showing him to keep your head up even in dark situations. And then there was Lily who was just happy dipping her hands into her apples. 

After dinner, Chad fell asleep watching the old show Emergency! about firemen paramedics in the 70's from LA county. Cruz was holding Lily, looking at her sleeping face while Casey and Gabby were in the kitchen laughing quietly and talking. 

Cyra wasn't there. That was a fact. But another fact was that his life wasn't terrible. In fact, it was pretty damn good.


End file.
